netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Pluto Craven
'Pluto Craven the Mutant '''is a know mutant character appear in Hallowteens as the playable. Origins Pluto wasn’t born in a hospital. He was born in a lab. Pluto Craven wasn’t born from a mother; instead he is an experiment. Born from a test tube; he is in fact a clone. He is a genetic clone of a brilliant lab scientist who has the same name; who was killed in a lab accident involving radiation. Whatever he was working on was apparently big for the government. No one knows if it’s something the government wants for themselves or if it was something they needed to destroy. But the scientist was the only one who knew what would his experiment with radiation would do so as his lab assistants were also killed and any notes or computer data about this experiment were destroyed during the accident. Out of desperation a government official ordered a group of scientists to clone him; but the problem was that his D.N.A was affected by radiation. If they cloned him the results may be monstrous but they wouldn’t listen and demanded the cloning procedure to begin. The problem was that when they cloned him he was born only a young child but a highly dangerous one. The radiation that was cloned from his body mutated him a little. Giving him overgrowing lumps on his head as well as a disturbing skin condition. Despite this they kept him as an experiment with their own terms of “education” so they hope he can be smart enough and subconsciously remember the same experiment his original life did. But unfortunately instead of learning what he was supposed to learn; instead he learned about who he originally was. He sneaked out and stole some files about his origins and read the notes about his “birth” and how he is a clone of the original Dr. Pluto Craven and they needed him to “remember” his past life so they can tell the government the secrets of his experiment and what it was used for. After this he ripped the documents up in rage and pretended to not know about it when he was being “inspected”. Another thing he learned was hatred and rage towards humanity as a whole and thus making him a more dangerous mutated being. In his late teens he is to be “transferred” to another secret area in another part of the world. A secret underwater base near the U.K and they were gonna transfer their by plane with Pluto strapped the table where he would violently struggle. The high altitude made him unable to breath properly so in order to keep him alive for much longer he had a gas mask be strapped onto his face. In reality his “transfer” was actually to put him down in secret. Due to years of not getting anything useful out of him the Government decided to abandon anything related to the original Dr. Pluto Craven’s work and his clone all together, believing that in the end the project was all worth nothing and so the clone must be executed. Pluto overheard this, pretending to be asleep on the table when he heard the pilots talk about it. Little did they know as their flight was just above the town of BlackHollow on Halloween night in 2006. Despite it being nowhere near the ground; being above it no matter how high was enough for Wisemans’ curse to effect Pluto. The curse affected the radiation in his body, mutating him further. He gained muscles, his hands mutated to only having two fingers and a thumb with claws while his feet mutated to only having two toes. His waist shrunk down and most noticeably he grew a new pair of arms while also his strength and speed have increased. With his new arms he freed himself from the restraints and attacked the pilots. Discovering new abilities as he did so he can discover he can spread radiation onto others, and the pilots then immediately began to mutate but died from it. Of course this causes the plane to lose control and crash just in the city of BlackHollow where the chaos was already happening. Pluto managed to survive the crash and now lurked the city of BlackHollow. Not knowing what was going on he saw the projection of Wiseman in the sky who the latter explained what he has done and how everything works around here temporally. Pluto may not fully understand it; but to him he saw that everyone “cursed” is like a form of “mutation” in his eyes. He’ll give Wiseman what he wants; power hungry with the new powers he has he would destroy the other “mutants” in this town and go after Wiseman so he can escape and proceed with a “new plan” that his original former life would has failed to do. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Mutant. Now i did had some moves in mind when making Pluto but the problem was that i was...struggling with some physical attacks so for the first time i asked for some assistance. My best friend friend John is who i approached! He happily helped me with some special move suggestions and considering he is a wrestling guy i thought these moves suit well! Sure Pluto is more of a fast guy than a big buff but he considering that the radiation made him stronger; i thought they would be good moves and i'm thankful for John to assist me this time so kudos to him and thanks John! Movelist Special Moves * '''Radiation Spit: '''Pluto will spit out green toxic liquid at the ground in front of him which leaves behind a puddle of radiation. If the opponent steps over the puddle they’ll have their health taken away via chip damage. The opponent can take little damage when Pluto spits it out before it creates the puddle as it also hits off the ground and the button differs how far he’ll spit. * '''Mutant Crawl: '''Pluto will suddenly jump up at the top of the screen and starts crawling along the “ceiling”. While like this the player can control Pluto by using the control stick. He’ll stay on the ceiling for 10 seconds before letting go but by pressing Special the player can get off manually. Also Pluto does have some moves while on the ceiling. **Light: Will spit out some radiation at the opponent. **Medium: Will fall straight down while slashing with his claws which causes a ground bounce. **Heavy: Same as medium but instead he dives downwards at an angle. * '''Mutant Slash: '''Pluto will rise upwards into the sky while slashing two sets of claws upwards making this an uppercut attack which is good to attack airborne enemies. Pressing Medium again during this attack has him swipe one of his claws out while it’s coated with radiation to slash it at the opponent with which causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Mutant Lunge: '''Pluto will lunge at the opponent and if he connects he’ll simply slash the opponent before jump kicking off the opponent which by itself causes a wall bounce. But this move does have attacks it can be cancelled into at the cost of meter. **Light: Will grab the opponent with all four arms and then lifts them up in the air before pulling their body to snap their spine before slamming them into the ground behind him which causes a ground bounce. **Medium: Will bounce off the opponent and then coughs out green radioactive gas at the opponent which causes a crumple state. **Heavy: Will pin the opponent to the ground and then impales his claws into the opponents chest, infecting them with radiation for a small period of time that slowly drains the opponents health. * '''Radiation Gas: '''Pluto will cough out radioactive gas that takes a form of a cloud in front of him for a small period of time which then slowly hovers forward towards the opponent and does small damage on contact and does good stun. Pressing Light again during this attack has him basically cough up a bigger cloud but it doesn’t move. * '''Radiation Claw: '''Pluto will jump upwards at an angle while slashing with one of his claws out. Basically an angled version of Mutant Slash. Pressing Medium again during this attack has him slash out all four claws at the opponent which causes a wall bounce. * '''Radiation Body: '''Pluto will scratch his own body to let out gas of radiation leak out of his body. It basically makes Pluto himself a hazard as when the opponent is near him they take chip damage. * '''Mutant Slam: '''Pluto will attempt to grab the opponent with four of his arms and then powerslams the opponent to the ground which causes a ground bounce. The button differs where he’ll grab the opponent. Light has him grab crouching or low opponents, medium has him grab in front of him and heavy has him grab at the air. Terror Moves * '''Radiation: '''Pluto will say “Perish!” as he then shoots out radioactive gas from his gasmask at the opponent which covers fullscreen and does multiple this and damage. * '''Contagion: '''Pluto will say “You’ll know how contagious I can be!” as he scratches himself all over, letting out gas of radiation leak out of his body for a small period of time. Basically a super move version of Radiation Body; but difference is this last longer, does more damage and if the opponent tries to use projectiles at him the radiation around him will destroy that projectile meaning only physical attacks can hurt him which is a risk. He’ll stay like this for 10 seconds. Nightmare Fuel * '''Violation: '''Pluto will rush forward and then uses his lower arms to grab the opponent's legs (basically a double leg takedown) and then slams them into the ground, breaking their spine. He’ll then pin them to the ground and then repeatedly stabs them in the chest with all four of his claws, piercing through the ribs and other organs. He’ll then headbutt into the opponent's head, breaking their skull. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Mutation: '''Pluto will grab the opponent and then impales one of his claws into the opponent’s chest and affects them with his radiation before taking his claws out. Seconds later the opponent's body begins to mutate, bloating up as they scream before their body cells affected by the radiation began to break down to have them eventually explodes. * '''Toxication: '''Pluto will suddenly take off his gas mask revealing his disfigured face and then rushes at the opponent, forcing them to face him. He’ll then spit out green liquid down the opponent’s throat before backing up. The opponent begins to choke as they then get on their knees and starts coughing up their blood and guts with their stomach actually shrinking down before dropping from becoming weak and fragile. Pluto will then walk toward the downed opponent and then has one set of arms grab the head while having the other grab the feet and then pulls them to rip the opponent in half, killing them. Arcade ''Pluto Craven/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Pluto lands on the floor and crawls along the ground with his arms and legs looking up at the opponent saying “Inferior mutant!” before getting up and spreads all four arms out saying “I will annihilate you!” Victory Pose Pluto will say “Stupid humans…inferior mutants…I’m far better than any living creature!” before slashing at the camera with his claws. Fun Facts * Both his first name and last name are connected to each other. Pluto comes from a character from the 1977 Horror Film "The Hills Have Eyes" and the character Pluto is most known as being on the poster of the movie being played by Michael Berryman. Craven comes from the late director of the movie; Wes Craven. Making Pluto Craven the fourth character in Hallowteens by far to have the first name and last name of a fictional character and the original creator behind it. First being Bram Renfield, the second being Herbert Griffin and the third being Shaun Romero; although the latter didn't have a character named "Shaun" as Shaun was from another film all together but was a homage to his films. Also The Hills Have Eyes is about mutants making the connection to Pluto Craven more close. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters